


Pizza

by HighFunctioningSarah



Series: Jinx Anthology [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, Multi, Pizza Day, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSarah/pseuds/HighFunctioningSarah
Summary: Whilst studying (but mostly failing to) your favourite bug boy swoops in with a pizza and makes you feel a bit better about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Jinx Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713607
Kudos: 22





	Pizza

"I can't do it. I'm just gonna fail. I'm done." I say, laying face-down on my desk. "So fucking done."

Papers lay littered across the space, pencil shavings and smudged pen working their way onto each one. The room is illuminated by the harsh light of my laptop, highlighting all my weary features. The curtains in front of my window are drawn closed, banishing any natural light.

The air is stale, leaving a gross aroma to drift around the room. My (h/c) hair flops in front of my face, obscuring my vision. Every fibre of my being seems exhausted beyond recollection, worn out and fatigued. My body relaxes and my eyes start to droop closed, begging for sleep.

"Hey (y/n)!"

I jump awake, startled by the sudden noise. I rub my tired eyes, focusing on the person in front of me.

"Peter? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask.

He smiles and walks a bit closer, away from the now open window.

"It's Sunday."

I furrow my brows in bewilderment, looking down at all my papers accusingly. My mind tries to think back to the last time I looked at a clock, or even slept.

"How long have you been in here studying?" Peter asks me, awkwardly trying to put his hands in his pockets.

"I started on Friday afternoon. Hadn't seen a single wink of sleep yet." I mumble. My elbow rests on the desk and the palm of my hand supports my head from dropping. I feel my eyes begin to drift closed once more, my body aching for rest in the drowsy state.

"You look like you're about to pass out. How about I leave you here to rest for a few hours and I come back after work?" Peter asks, making my eyes flicker open once more.

I nod a little. "Uh-huh." I manage to mumble. Peter sighs, grabbing one of my arms and trying to guide me to my bed. The journey basically consists of tripping over my own feet and curses. When I'm lying down, he shuts off my laptop and flicks off my bedroom light, shutting the door. He walks towards my window, but I fall asleep before I can register what happens afterward.

[nine hours later]

I wake to the sound of my window sliding open. A groan escapes my lips, knowing my sleeping time is over. I open one eye, inspecting the intruder. Surely enough, Peter is shuffling across the windowsill, balancing a large, flat box in his hand. Nerves bury themselves in the pit of my stomach, making me suddenly aware of my days old clothing and bad breath. The familiar smell of cheesy goodness meets my nose, making my mouth water.

"Hey Pete." I mumble, stretching my arms.

"Hey (y/n). I was hoping you'd be awake. I talked to your mum a few hours ago and she said you were still asleep. I figured you'd be awake by now, sorry for waking you." He says, setting the box on my desk chair. "I brought you some pizza."

I nod. "I can see that. Smells amazing."

Peter smiles, pleased with my approval.

"What's the time?" I ask.

Peter scratches the back of his neck. "Ten thirty." He says. My eyes widen a little.

"You came into my house at ten thirty to give me some pizza?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." He says, voice raising an octave.

A smile stretches across my face. "Thanks." I say. I hop off of my bed to give him a hug, which he awkwardly accepts. "You're a great friend."

I walk over to the box, taking a piece of the greasy heaven into my hands. I take a bite, the cheesy taste forcing a short moan on delight from my lips. Peter smiles a little. "Yeah, well, about that (y/n)..." He begins.

I turn to him. "Yeah?" I ask, my mouth full of food.

"I was, uh... Wondering if you wanna maybe... Get some pizza sometime or..." He says, trailing off.

I swallow the wad of cheese, staring in shock.

"I'm sorry." Peter says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He bites his lip, face turning red. He begins to walk back to the window. "I-I shouldn't have said anything, I should've just-"

I reach out, stopping him from getting to the window. "Peter, stop." I say. He shys away from me, his face turning an even darker shade of scarlet. I smile.

"Peter, I'd love to go get pizza with you, as more than friends."

He looks up at me, shock displayed all over his features. "Really?" He asks eagerly. Eyes wide, Peter clears his throat and leans back a little, hands in his pockets. "I mean, that'd be cool."

I laugh. "You're such a dork.”


End file.
